waking up
by logansgirl17
Summary: what would happen if logan woke up and his life was different. What would life be like if lilly never died. Starts in Season 2 and recaps season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys new fic, it is a little out there but then again when are my stories normal. I promise this will be longer and i will have a ton of new and kool characters**

**I do not own veronica mars or any of the characters. Long Live the King Rob Thomas!**

Being with Kendall woke something up inside of Logan that he thought was lost when Veronica left him. He felt alive and rejuvenated, because being with her meant he didn't have to fall in love. Being with her means he doesn't have to open up and be vulnerable. He fucks her against the couch so hard he can feel himself hitting her cervix. She screams and moans, maybe a little too much, she is quite the actress. Her screams get so loud they didn't hear the door open, and the sound of the gun click, the trigger pulled.

First come the sounds the chiming of the EKG machine, and the slow rhythmic drips. His eyes begin to flutter, his vision blurry, as he moves his head to search the room. It is bright, fluorescent light bumping around the white walls and back into his eyes. He can feel his arms, tubes and needles sticking in them. Then there is a warmth and he can feel the tiny hand grasping his. He looks down at the familiar blond.

She is sitting in the chair next to his bed, he legs curled up close to her chest, her head resting on her knees. She is asleep and it is a sight he had become to know and love. When she was asleep, she was innocent and truthful. She is beautiful and at peace nothing is wrong in her life. But then he thinks about what she did, how she deserted him, left him broken and alone. He jerks his hand away and automatically misses the feel of her soft skin.

She jerks her head up and looks at him, then puts on a small smile "Hey always has to be the center of attention" she laughed groggily waking up. "God Logan you scared the crap out of us." She said getting a little more serious.

She was wearing a pink shirt and white skirt her hair pulled back into a clip, with the two long strands of bangs running down her face. It took all his strength not to reach over and push them out of the way. "What the hell are you doing here… where is here… what happened? The questions run out of my mouth almost as fast as they enter my mind.

"I am your girlfriend and I wanted to be here for you, you are at the Neptune Hospital, you jumped off the bleachers at school and hit your head" she snaps a little irritated by his tone.

"Girlfriend? Bleachers?" he says trying to make since of what is going on in his head.

"I am going to get the doctor" she says frightened walking out the door and searching the halls for his doctor.

"What the fuck is going on" he yells to his empty room.

"Well you just yelled at your girlfriend and was calling some other girls name out in your sleep." An old familiar voice called. He looked up to see lilly, her hair cascading down her shoulders. She is wearing a white flowy skirt with a tight low cut red top, with matching red lipstick. But there was something different about ghost lilly she looked more alive. His imagination must be getting better he thought looking her over.

"I missed you" he said silently.

"God you have been out for like two hours not an eternity, but I guess I have that affect on guys an hour away from me is like an eternity" she giggled sitting down on the couch in the back of the room.

"Two hours?" he asked confused, the last time he saw ghost lilly was the day of his mothers funeral when she told him that everything would change, something about the truth coming out. That was more then 4 months ago.

The doctor came in with a serious look as he did some tests on Logan then threw on his best smile and asked "Do you remember what happened?" Logan couldn't figure out why but he felt the urge to piss Veronica off.

"Yeah I was fucking this taut brunette when her husband came in and shot me" he said reaching his hand up to feel the bandage on it, "and missed I guess" he laughed exhaustedly.

"Why are you being such a prick Logan?" Lilly asked looking over at Veronica. "What the hell did she do?"

He decided not to answer that is the last thing he needed for everyone to think he was crazy for talking to himself.

"Logan are you okay?" Veronica asked worried without a bit of anger.

"Yeah stop babying me and go back to your precious boyfriend Duncan." Logan snaps turning his head.

Lilly starts laughing hysterically, "Veronica and Duncan" she sputtered. "That is called incest honey" she said with another laugh.

"What?"

"Logan what the hell are you talking about?" Veronica asked her fear rising. "Doctor?"

"Well it is not amnesia, but I think I may have a clue on what is going on, Logan has created another world in his subconscious, a place he went to when he was feeling bad, the knock must have switched it on and off, making it seem real." The doctor said matter of factly like he had seen it a million times.

"O well that explains everything" mocked Lilly.

"Shut up Lilly" Veronica spat looking at the floor.

"Wait you can see her?" Logan asked still letting the words sink in and what the doctor said sink in.

"Yeah she is sitting right there" Veronica gestured to Lilly.

"Wait your not dead?"

"Dead, no silly death is for the ugly" she said flipping her hair.

"Did you have a dream that Lilly was dead?" Veronica asked caressing her hand to his face.

"It wasn't a dream, I couldn't be a dream" he mumbled to himself, and then a previous thought entered his mind. "Wait Duncan and you are brother and sister, I thought you said he wasn't" Logan was confused.

"Okay we are never going to get anywhere this way" Lilly said getting off her seat and looking in the hall. She put her fingers in her mouth and whistled. Right then Duncan entered with four coffees.

"I told you I was coming" he said almost dropping the tray. "Hey man how's you noggin" he said to Logan with a smile.

"Dude are you on your pills?" Logan asked looking at his upbeat friend.

"Pills?" he said looking at the girls.

"Okay, okay now we are all going to sit down and talk, Logan will tell us everything he remembers, or thinks he remembers, and we will tell him the truth." She said sliding up three chairs around Logan's bed.

"Where should we begin?" Veronica asked.

"When did I die" Lilly asked, and Duncan looked confused, but kept his questions to himself knowing everything was going to come out.

"Well October. 13 2003." He answered having remembered the date distinctly for so long.

"Okay what happened?"

"Well I was in tiawana with Dick and Beaver and you and Veronica were at a car wash, I came back to give you a letter and watched you guys." He said looking at his hands.

"Carwash, carwash" she mimicked touching her chin and thinking. "Duh fundraiser Jr. Year, wow that was a while ago." She said.

"Wait what day is it?"

"October 8 2005" Veronica answered.

"Okay in a nutshell Lilly was having an affair with my dad she found some tapes he had taken of the two of them and took them, he killed her" he said pausing everyone with a surprised look.

"Wow!" Duncan said.

"Okay I so did not sleep with Aaron" she said with a laugh.

"This is not going to work, tell me a summary of what happened since I moved here when I was twelve." He said getting frustrated.

"Okay here we go" Veronica started taking a deep breath all of this was a little too weird.

**Please, Please, Please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I met you the day you moved in, you and your parents went out to check out the community and I was at the park, I just finished my soccer game and we met." Veronica said looking back over the memory.

"Yeah I remember all that. Then I met DK at school and Lilly and you at their house by the pool" he joined in.

"Okay well lets go to Freshman year" she said.

"Well I started dating Lilly and you and Duncan started going out." He said.

"Okay now we need to talk" she said looking over at Lilly and Duncan. "Logan I got a paternity test my freshman year, I am Jake's daughter but I signed over my rights to the name and stayed with my family, my parents got divorced and I haven't seen my mom since." She said sadness tearing at her eyes.

"And I never dated you sweetheart" Lilly added, "I mean I wanted you but you and Veronica were always swooning over each other so I backed off" she said with a smile.

"We started dating shortly after your dad went to prison." Veronica added.

"Prison, but if he didn't kill Lilly then for what?" Logan demanded, this was all starting to give him a headache.

"Well he killed an intern on the set of his movie she was fucking him, and threatened to sell the tapes to the press, he bashed her head in with a crystal ash tray. There were three witnesses and they all testified, he is on death row" DK said trying to add as much detail so there were no questions.

"You must have remembered it and put it in as Lilly" Veronica said trying to make since of everything, she thought about his condition as a dream everything must be linked together.

"And my mom?" Logan asked distressed waiting for them to tell him what he already knew.

"Right here sweetie" she cooed sweetly as she entered the room with some fast food for all of them. She walked over to the bed and bent down to hug him. He had tears in his eyes and grabbed a hold of her never wanting to let go. She was really here, she smelled and felt the same. He let go and she lay on the bed next to him stroking her hand through his hair and placing light kisses on his forehead.

"Anyone mind telling me what is going on" she said looking at the friends confused at her son's sudden need for affection.

"The doctor thinks that when he was out he lived another life, that the past years have been totally different, we are trying to recap him about what really happened" Lilly said taking her hamburger and chewing down.

"Okay?"

"You were dead…. you jumped off the bridge…. You left me" he let out in between sobs.

"Oh my god sweety I would never do that to you" she said hugging him tighter. "O honey" she cooed.

"Okay so back on track, Duncan was with veronica, you and I were together, I died, your mom killed herself, you and veronica hooked up and your dad went to jail for killing me, you and veronica broke up she started dating Duncan and you started didling a married woman." She said.

"In a nutshell" Logan said a little irritated that she put it so lightly when it was complete torture to go through. But he wanted to keep all the details to himself, over time he would tell them but now he was happy with how things were working out.

"I think the best way to get through this is to tell everyone he got amnesia, maybe people will try to help him remember." Veronica said.

"Okay" Logan said looking over his friends. "When can I leave?" he asked his mom.

"Your doctor said you need to spend the night, so they can run some tests" she said lightly brushing his hair. "Oh shoot I have to go to LA to finish that shoot." She said pulling out her cell phone. "I will just cancel."

"No Mrs. Echolls I can stay with Logan" Veronica said with a smile.

"Thank you Veronica" she said, "Is that okay with you?" she asked Logan.

He looked at Veronica and smiled, "Yeah that's fine."

They all left and now it was down to Veronica and Logan she still sat in her seat one leg propped under her. They had a deck of cards now and Logan propped himself on his side while they played.

"So where's your dad" he said pulling two from the pile.

"In San Diego he is helping in an investigation he will be down their for a while" she said taking two for herself.

\

"So how is Mars Investigations?" he asked.

"Fine, he really misses being sheriff I mean with all the perks but he like being a PI it gives him a old 50's vibe" she said with a smile.

"So why isn't he sheriff?"

"He was the one who headed the case for your dad, lets just say the head members of the community weren't too thrilled when he started messing with Aaron Echolls." She said as if it didn't phase her anymore, and maybe it didn't.

"Well at least he likes what he does, so what, do you help you dad with cases?"

"Sometimes, but mostly just background tests and taking pictures of cheating husbands"

"Awe" he said looking down at his cards. "Veronica?"

"Yeah" she said looking into his eyes.

"Would you ever believe I could have hurt Lilly?" he knew it was a strange question but he had to know.

"no I don't think it would be possible." She answered calmly, trying to decide what he would ask next.

He started to think back on why she would believe him now and not back then, and it hit him, he hadn't made her life a living hell now, he hadn't teased and mocked and threaten her now. No wonder she thought he could do that, maybe if he had gotten mad enough he would have.

"When was our first kiss" he asked?

"Camelot Motel, we still weren't together and I was kidnapped you came to my resque and I kissed you, you then practically forced your tongue down my throat" she giggled.

"Not how I remember it, you kissed me then tried to walk away, so I just wanted to return the favor, the tongue was all yours." He said with a smile. She relented and looked at him with a shy glint.

"Logan, did we ever…. In your dream" she said trying to make his condition easier to describe by calling it a dream.

"No but you were always begging me to, you were always like 'oh logan I want you so bad, you are the hottest guy in the world' and I was all like 'no I want it to be special and not in the girls bathroom'" he said with a grin. She swated his arm and began to blush. "Have we here" he said avoiding her gaze shyly.

"No" she said doing the same, it was like the first time they met. They knew they had a connection but there was always this feeling of something being in the way. They were back to being twelve and trying to figure out what they were doing.

"So…..you want to make this interesting" he said wiggling his eye brows.

"Okay?" she said questioningly.

"I win you tell me one of your favorite memories you win I will tell you mine." He said.

"Okay"

the first hand he won.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long for me to update but as you know or should know i have 4 other stories i amworking on at the same time so deal. JK. this chapter is NC-17 at the end for smut.**

**I do not own Veronica mars or any of the original characters but i do own the new ones in this story! Long Live the King Rob Thomas!**

Three days later he was walking through the doors of Neptune High hand-in-hand with Veronica. They had spent the past couple of days catching each other up on what had been happening in each others lives. He decided the best course of action was not to say too much so not to worry her about the hell he had left. Although they had talked about themselves she had not talked about the people at school, Logan realized he had no idea what was going to happen. Everyone was nice to him and threw apologetic glances and comments, the bandage on his head may have been a real give away for those who had yet to hear the gossip. If there was one thing that was constant in any reality it was that Neptune High was always buzzing with the latest and greatest about the top people in school.

They walked to his locker and she pulled out his schedule she had Wallace revise for her. "Okay I've got English, math and science with you, and then we have journalism with Duncan and independent study, and 6th period off role."

"Cant get enough of me Mars" he ginned.

"Someone has to help catch you up, I mean now that you are mentally damaged" she snarked pointing to his head.

"We prefer to call ourselves the intellectually challenged." He said proudly.

"WE?" she joked. "Oh you and the little voices in you head" she smiled. "Just beware when they start saying 'REDRUM", just say no!" she joked again.

He loved the way she was, it was a mix from the sweet and innocent girl, she was with the Fab Four. And the rock hard, protective, Veronica he had come to know after Lilly's death. She would still kick your ass, but she would be doing it in a pink dress.

He found out the day after his 'wake up' that she still had he long beautiful hair that used to make him smile. He loved seeing all the ways she would do it. Not saying he didn't like the short hair too, anything on her looked great. But the short hair was always a reminder of all the hell she went through and the new tough as nails girl she had become. She wore a pair of jeans and a pink button down blouse with a white gold heart necklace. He recognized it as the one Lilly gave her for her 16th birthday.

Lilly was off to UCLA she visited all the time and she was more in Neptune now then when she actually lived here. She was living it up as a campus chick and even joined a sorority (Surprise, Surprise). However she missed everyone back home and couldn't help missing her parents.

"Hey man" Wallace said patting him on the shoulder. "Remember me" he asked.

"Yeah Veronica's best friend, great point guard" he said as if reading it off a list of facts he memorized.

"Yeah she and Lilly cut me down my first day of school, and since then I haven't been able to get her away from me." He joked, earning him a playful swat on the arm.

"Your really pushing the limits on the BFF rules, I think the first one is 'thou shall not make fun of the BFF'" she said with a mock pout.

"Okay, Okay, hey I have to go I am helping this new girl Jackie with a case" he said withy a grin.

"A case without me?" Veronica looked shock.

"Yeah finally I Wallace Fennel will be the knight in shining armor, instead of the sidekick" he said brushing off his shoulders.

"Fine go, but don't think I am not going to help, I will be running a background check later" she said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less" he said with a smile running off down the hall.

Logan smiled at the two, totally in trance with how she was with him; he hoped that he still had that with Duncan. He hadn't talked to Duncan in the past couple of days and wasn't sure if they were friends or not.

Logan turned down the hall and saw Duncan and Meg making their way up, Meg gave him a hug. "I am so sorry" she said.

"Why should you be sorry?" he asked confused.

"Meg's the one who pushed you" Duncan said trying hard to suppress a laugh.

"I did not I tripped, you were by the ledge and….. o god Logan I am so sorry" she said tears forming in her eyes. Duncan rolled his eyes; he couldn't see how she was getting so worked up.

"It's alright, see" he said putting his head down. "Brains in tact, just a few clouded memories nothing big" he said shrugging his shoulders.

She put on a smile and cuddled next to Duncan again whose eyes were fixed down the hallway. A small smile crept on his face as he saw something, before Logan could turn around two small hands slid across his eyes. "Guess Who?" she asked.

"Uh, Willy Wonka" he said with a laugh.

"Logan you really do suck at that game" she said taking her hands away. Logan turned around to get a good look at this mystery girl. She had shoulder length Reddish hair with bright green eyes that reminded him of a lion. She had a bright genuine smile, something he had a hard time seeing in most girls at school. She looked at the way he was looking at her puzzled. "Don't remember me do you" she giggled.

Logan just shook his head "Sorry"

"Don't worry about it, you took quit a spill, I am Catherine" she said pulling out her hand.

"Cat?" he asked kind of smiling at the irony of her name and her eyes.

"Yep" she said.

Just before she could get another word in she was lifted up into the air and twirled around. Logan shot up and pulled her out of Dick's arms. "What the hell man, you cant treat people like that" Logan snapped. Where the hell did that come from he thought, Veronica just smiled and took his hand trying to comfort him. She loved it when he stood up for others.

"Logan chill man, she's mine" he said snuggling behind her and kissing her neck. She looked a little distant, but Logan just thought it was the shock of his outburst.

"Sorry, just everything is so different" Logan finally felt tired, all this new information flew through his head and he didn't know how much more he could take.

"Yeah we have been dating almost a year and a half now." Dick said kissing her again. "She is the best thing that ever happened to me, I mean after I broke up with Madison for the billionth time I thought it was going to be like that forever until she came into my life." He snuggled closer.

Was dick actually prounouncing his feelings for his girlfriend? In public? O god this place is different. Logan felt a little woozy and leaned back a little, Veronica took on his weight and began walking him down the hall.

"Logan needs some time to adjust we will see you at lunch." She yelled as they walked away.

They walked out of the doors and she propped him against the wall trying to get him to calm down and breath. After he composed himself he looked at her and felt his heart begin to pound. He saw the same loving and caring eyes he thought he lost so long ago. The time of his mothers death, and the first weeks they were together, the eyes that weren't sympathetic or lying but the ones which told him everything was going to be alright.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up into a long passionate kiss. He was going to be able to start over, and this time there was nothing in the way, no rape, no best friend murder, no old boyfriends, no secrets, no lack of trust. They were a fresh tablet, with nothing in the way. And soon his headache was gone and he felt as though he wanted to know everything about this Neptune, This time, This Veronica.

After the first couple of classes went by, Logan was not that far back as he had expected, after the trial and going to summer school he was caught up in most of his classes. Of course he fell behind when he started ditching school to didle Kendall but he wasn't as far back as he expected.

He decided to write a list of all the things he knows about this time

veronica and I have been dating since jr year.

Lilly is alive and in college.

Veronica and Duncan are related.

Duncan is with Meg.

Wallace is Veronica's best friend.

Dick is with a nice girl named Cat.

Veronicas dad is a pi

our first kiss was at the Camelot

my dad is in prison for Murder

my mom is still alive

Wow if I would have shown this list to myself a week ago I would have laughed and said something stupid like 'In my dreams.' Maybe this is a dream, maybe I will wake up and things will go back to the terrible way they were. He thought.

Veronica saw him and concern filled her eyes as she swept her hand across his arm. "Hey sweetie, you okay?" he nodded and looked back at the yearbook she had pulled out to show him. "We were homecoming queen and king" she said pointing at the picture of them in formal dress with crowns. "Meg and Duncan got prom king and queen, you would always yell, 'I want a recount' when he would take the crown" she giggled.

"Sounds like me" he smiled going down memory lane.

"Here are some of the pictures from last year" she said turning the page to show all the random pictures.

"Beaver is with Gia?" he asked remembering meeting the perky, preppy daughter of the mayor candidate.

"Yeah she was suppose to move here this year but her dad got divorced and they moved the end of last year." She said pointing at a picture of the 09er table they were all sitting at.

He smiled and looked at Veronica placing a gentle kiss at the top of her head and taking in the slight smell of her apple conditioner. He always loved the way she smelled, he also loved the was she felt and spoke.

"I love you" he said sincerely.

She looked up and smiled however he could see the look of hesitation in her eyes. "Logan I know all of this is still new for you, I just want you to be comfortable, you don't have to say it if you don't want to" she said.

"I love you Veronica no matter where or when we are. I have always loved you"

"I love you too Logan, I am so happy your feeling better, you have no idea how scared I was when it happened I thought I lost you forever." She said tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey" he said pulling up her chin to look at him. "Your not getting rid of me that easily" he joked and soon the tears were gone, her sparkling smile back in place.

Lunch came and they walked over to the 09er table sitting down and pulling up a carton of the take out Chinese. They began eating when Veornica shrieked. "Logan stop" she said and he jerked the food from his mouth.

She pulled at the box and pulled out a shrimp showing it to him. "Thank you" he said leaning in and giving her a kiss.

"Hey I am just protecting my assets" she said with a smile going back to her chow mein and handing him a carton of orange chicken.

Cat walked up and looked across the table at Luke "Your psycho girlfriend is really pissed" she said.

"I will take care of it" he said jumping up from the table and walking into the school.

"Psycho Girlfriend?" Logan asked turning around to look at the couple. They were in the middle of a heated argument; Madison's face was getting so red he thought it was going to explode. Then Luke said something wrapping his hand around her waist and before long they were making out.

"Huh" he said astonished.

"Yep they have been like that for a year now, it is always hot and cold with those two" piped up Meg she looked over at Logan with a smile.

Wallace walked up and sat down on the bench with a loud plop grabbing a carton with a angry frown.

"So grumpy Wallace" Veronica joked.

"Did you know that our parents are going to San Diego together?" he said.

"No, ewww" she said putting her hands to her ears.

"Yep they are having their one year anniversary" he said with a shiver.

"You don't think he will ask….." she said with a knowing look.

"Hey I get top bunk" he joked.

She smiled in return they had learned a long time before that they were going to have to learn to accept their parents being together. Keith had finally mustered the courage to get a divorce and buy a ring, now it was a matter of what time.

The conversation was typical, they talked about the parties they had the weekend before and the ones they were planning. They decided to have it at Logan's house since his mom was out of town on a shoot.

After independent study they finally got to go home, they had sixth period off and realized they had a lot more time to hang out before they had to go home and start the little homework and chores they had. They crowded around Logan's x-terra and talked. A small boy around 3 or 4 ran up and into Cat's big hug.

"heya bugaboo" she cooed kissing his head. "Did you have fun with Juanita today" she asked referring to his nanny.

He giggled as she tickled his sides and said, "Yeah, we watch'd Spanish sesame street" he said.

"You did what did you learn?" she asked with a smile.

He whispered in her ear and she giggled, "Very good" she said giving him another kiss.

She then looked at the man who had brought him by and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"No, no, no, you said you would watch him tonight while I go to my meeting and date." He snapped.

"Okay" she exclaimed throwing her hands up in a mock surrender.

He seemed to calm and shook his head. "Sorry I have just been worked at the office, see you later buddy" he leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

"Bye daddy" he said with a wave of his tiny hand. He turned around and looked at Cat, "Auntie kitty what we doin tonight?" he asked

"I don't know bud what do you want to do?" she asked

Logan let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. This was her nephew, he wasn't quite sure how he would be able to handle to think that she had a kid when she was 14 with a guy who looked like he was in his early twenties.

"Oh logan this is Matty my nephew" she said turning the boy to face Logan.

"He knows me auntie, right Logan?" he said confused now.

"that's right little man" he said with a smile not wanting to upset the boy with an explanation.

"That was Matty's dad Mark he was married to Cat's sister Cathy she died giving birth to matty so Mark and Cat raise him together" Veronica whispered in his ear.

Logan nodded his head in acceptance to the explanation now that he had all the information he was feeling better. Cat put him down and looked around, Matty walked up to Logan and gave him a high five. Logan looked up and saw weevil scoop him up in his arms and blow on his belly.

"Hey chico, hows it hanging" he laughed turing the boy upside down so his feet were in weevils hands.

"Eli your funny" he said pulling himself up onto his back.

"Eli?" Logan repeated giving a glare toward Weevil.

"Whats going on with rich boy" he asked looking at Veronica.

"He has amnesia" she answered confused at Logan's reaction. Carmen walked up behind Weevil and pulled Matt off giving him a hug before putting him on the ground. She then kissed Weevil on the cheek. "Ready to go?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah, hold on a second" he said trying to figure out Logan's problem. Sensing conflict Cat broke in.

"How was your day with Eli at the Zoo" she asked.

"We had soooooo much fun, we saw a lion and a monkey and hipp……hippo….hippono" he said trying to get out the word.

"Hippo" she said.

"Yeah and Eli took me on his bike, he said I am a big boy" he said, weevil tried to walk away.

"He did, did he?" she said through gritted teeth. "Honey remember when Logan let you watch old school, and I got really angry" she said. Logan smiled, god he is bad with kids. The boy nodded and she continued "remember ear muffs" he smiled and nodded again.

"Okay ear muffs" she said, he giggled and threw his hands up clamping his ears. She stood straight up and yelled "Eli Navarro."

He stopped in mid stride and turned on his heel to face the pissed off chica. "Okay, 1 it was only for a block, two I got him a helmet that fit, and three he is old enough to be on one." He said explaining his case.

She looked defeated and calmly said, "Not again, I don't get why you have to get him on one of those things" she said.

"He is a cool kid, he deserves to have some fun, plus I haven't done anything else bad with him"

"O really you mind telling me what kind of conversation you were having around a four year old where he learned the word "VATO" she said.

Weevil just looked at Veronica who blushed with embarrassment. Cat just laughed at everyone, "You are all incorrigible." She said with a sigh telling matt to put his hands down.

They all left and walked to their separate cars, Logan and Veronica went to her place and walked up the steps to the apartment. Before they even had the door open he already had her pressed against it in a heated passionate kiss. His hands moving along her body as their tongues dueled around her mouth.

"Now there is nothing different about this place, I am not going to find out you have a live in Baywatch lover right?" he said with a smirk.

"Oh no Tommy left weeks ago, we should be all set" she laughed pulling him in for another kiss as she turned the door handle and they fell through the door. They walked in never breaking contact and his foot managed to kick the door shut. They lounged on the couch, him on top as he rubbed his hands over he clothes.

She leaned up and pulled off her jacket and shirt helping him with his, they then went back to their explorations. His mouth moving down her neck and across her chest making his way with soft kissed along the seem of the flimsy bra material. Her breath hitched as he moved it aside and pulled her tender nipple in between his teeth. He smiled against her skin at her reaction, he always loved that sound.

She moved her had along her back and undid her bra pulling it off and on the floor next to her jacket and shirt. He took her in and moved his hands over her milky breasts as he attacked her mouth with his. They fought for dominance again and he could feel himself get arm when he rubbed his hand between her legs and could feel the heat, even with her jeans on.

He ground against her, they both moaned at the friction and she moved her hand down the panel of his chest and began playing with the tops of his pants. She undid the zipper and slid her hand in past his boxers and wrapped it around his growing erection.

He groaned at the feel and moaned "Oh god Veronica" as she continued to stroke him. "I want inside that tight little body of yours" he said. And could feel her body tense a bit. He then slid hands to the button and zipper of her pants and pulled them down along with her panties until she was fully naked. She was still tense and he could see the look of fear and anticipation across her face.

"Don't worry Ronnie, I want to feel you with this." He said slipping his finger into her and could feel her contract around it. "You like that baby" he cooed watching her eyes close as she chewed on her bottom like to suppress her moans. She kept stroking him as well and they were breathing and jerking at one another's touch.

"Oh Veronica" he said Cumming on her hand. He jerked his fingers in another couple of times before she side the same. They panted trying to catch their breath while Logan got up and walked into the bathroom. He cleaned up a bit and walked into her bedroom, she was slipping on some underwear and PJ pants and shirt while walking back to the couch sitting down and pulling out their books.

"So English or Math" she said with a satisfied smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

After a couple of weeks Logan had started to adapt. He still feared this was all a dream and he was going to go back to the other life. But for now he liked to think of the situation as he did die by Big Dicks gun and now he was living it up in heaven the way things should have been and probably would have been if Lilly hadn't died. This place was great his mom and Lilly were still alive, Veronica was his girlfriend, and his dad was in prison where he belongs.

There was drama like any universe but this was different this was good. On the weekends they would hang out like the olden times. But instead of the Fab Four it was the Fab Six. Logan, Veronica, Duncan and Meg, and Lilly and Conner. She had known Conner ever since he started working with Logan's dad and when she moved to LA to go to college she finally started dating him. Although they knew she got it on with some 'lovas' on the side but they were sure he was doing the same on the sets of his movies. Yep, Nothing could go wrong.

School was a blast again, being the King of Neptune high with Veronica (taking over Lilly's position) as his queen. Duncan was high in ranks but being the Billionaires son didn't have the same flare as being the son of two major Hollywood actors.

They were sitting at the table during Lunch enjoying one of Dick's insightful tales about surfing in Malibu. And how much fun it was to take Matt out on the waves with him. Dick was really different here and he was almost bearable, Logan thought it had a lot to do with Cat. She was Pretty, sweet, caring and most of all NOT MADISON. It seems that Cassidy however took on the role as the asshole jerk, calling people names and finding new ways on kicking people when they are down.

Logan was sitting down watching the table, watching all the peoples faces as they listened to Dick. The secret ways they would glance at others, almost as if he could hear their thoughts. Dick ended his story and they all began their separate conversations. I look up at Cat. "Hey do you wear that ring everyday?" I ask.

"Oh yeah I see you wearing that all the time, it is missing a stone" Meg realized.

"Does that symbolize something?" Veronica asked, she always like things with hidden meanings, like little mysterys to solve.

Cat looked nervous for a second shooting a small glance around the table stopping at Duncan and Meg for a second then looking down at the ring and sobering up. "No, it just popped out and I kind of like it like this" she said playing with it a little.

"Why do you wear it on your ring finger? Why don't you wear the one I gave you on that one" he asked playfully with a pout.

"Because I only wear the ring that was given to me by the love of my life on this finger." She said sincerely. Dick looked confused and a little upset until she pointed at herself and everyone laughed. Dick tickled her side a little and Logan could see she was a little uncomfortable as she pulled away. She then made an excuse about having to do homework and retreated back into the school, ditching the kiss Dick tried to give her. Duncan made a similar excuse a couple minutes later and left. Everyone didn't act phased or curious. Maybe it was all the time Logan spent with detective Veronica or all the trust issues he had with people but he was curious.

He walked into the school and walked past the girls bathroom, when he head noises. He got closer to the door and could hear a girl giggling and a guy groaning. He opened the door to see the two in a passionate embrace.

Duncan had her pinned to the bathroom wall his mouth moving against hers hungrily. Her hands were roaming along his back and shoulders trying to hold on as he lifted her off the ground and against the wall. She pulled down on his shoulder and shifted herself up further and a more comfortable position. The process had her body rubbing against his pelvis and he shaked with another groan in her mouth.

They detached as she smiled "Tell me again what we are doing" she said breathlessly.

"Being bad" he joked starting his way down the column of her neck with long wet kisses.

"This is wrong" she stated with a giggle.

"So wrong its right" Duncan quipped.

"Duncan" she said while he continued his set journey down her neck. "Duncan" she said again a little more stern. She totally sobered now and pushed him off her.

"What" he asked confused.

"We cant do this" she said looking down at her feet.

"Yes we can, we have another six minutes before the bell rings" he laughs knowing what she really means but not wanting to have 'the talk' again.

"Duncan we have to stop this, you are with meg and i am with Dick" she said but he stopped her.

"I don't love meg and you dont love Dick" he said looking teary eyed. "I love you"

"I love you too" she said so softly Logan had a hard time hearing her.

"They why wont you leave him, I want to be with you, and you want to be with me, so why are we hiding why cant we be together" he asked still holding onto her hips against the wall but looking deep into her eyes.

"Duncan we have talked about this, I cant hurt Dick, Meg or  
Matt" she said silently.

"So you are willing to give up this" he said pointing between them. "So Meg and Dick wont get hurt" he said.

She nodded silently "Matt loves Dick icant just breakup with him"

"Matt Loves me too, i take him to the zoo, and i come over all the time i dont see the problem"

she tried to get out of his embrace but he pulled her against him again by her wrist and pulled her hand up to her face.

"You remember when I gave you this, you popped the stone out and said as long as you wear this I will know that you are missing a part of yourself a part that only I can fill." He said. She now had tears in her eyes.

'Veronica was right' Logan thought watching the scene unfold.

"Duncan what about your parents?" she asked.

"What about them?" he asked incredulously.

"Duncan I have a four year old son…."

"Nephew" he snapped.

"He mid as well be my son, I have raised that child as my own, to him I am his aunt but to everyone else in the world I am his mother." She said. "And how will that look, Billionaires son dumps Miss America teen princess, for teenage mother" she stated.

Duncan was getting angrier. "I don't care what they think, I don't care what anyone thinks I Love you" he says.

"I cant" she says looking away finally pulling herself out of his grasp, and running out the door. Logan pulled himself flush against the wall away from the door so she wouldn't see him.

'Wow I would never suspect Duncan as a cheater or as a fighter' Logan thought to himself. But now he was filled with a more perplex thought. 'Do I tell Dick and Meg the truth or not?'


	5. Chapter 5

Logan walked out to his jeep, he felt bad like he had a huge burden placed on his shoulders. He knew the only way to remove it was to tell Meg and Dick about what he saw, but could he really do it? Did he want to be the cause of many broken hearts?

He knew that the gods were playing a trick on him, bowing their heads "he tortured Veronica for a year because she told, lets do the same to him" he could hear them saying.

He walked into the parking lot just in time to see Dick grabbing Cat from the front seat of her car and slam her against it in rage.

"What the hell" she grabbed the back of her head now throbbing in pain from its contact with the side of the car.

"So how long?" he sneered anger melting his once love-filled features into an expression of complete anger and betrayal.

"How long what?" she asked confused.

"How long have you been cheating on me with my best friend?" he asked, she sunk against the car in shock.

"How….who….Dick I…" she couldn't form a complete sentence she stood gaping in shock. She looked over his shoulder trying to avoid his gaze and saw Duncan and Meg arguing across the court yard.

"Next time you decide to whore yourself out, maybe you should choose a better hiding place then the bathroom" he spat in disgust, looking at her as if she was dirt.

He spun around and she reached up to grab his arm, he jerked back and smacked her hand away. "Dick.." she pleaded with tears streaming down her face.

"Fuck you" he yelled turning back to the school and making his way inside, leaving her scolded, distraught and confused.

She slumped against her car panting heavily trying to regain the control of her breath she had been holding the whole time. The knot in her stomach was gone, now replaced with more feelings, guilt, depression, and curiosity. _Who would do this? Who would tell about me and Duncan?_

She began to sob again realizing that it was over, her relationship, her spot as a 09er, her friends, her allies everything was ruined. She had nothing.

An arm wrapped around her waist pulling her up into his strong embrace. He rubbed her back in slow full circles.

"Its going to be alright" Logan said with a low reassuring voice.

"Its gone, all of it" he said in between sobs.

"No it isn't, I saw what you two have, no matter what, you have Duncan" he said.

She looked up at him in shock she just realized who had told, who had ruined her life,

"It was you!"

"What?" he asked.

"You're the one who told?" she asked breathlessly as if she was looking at a ghost.

"No, I just knew….I haven't told a soul I swear" he said hoping his eyes were showing the true extent of his sincerity.

"Then who would?" she asked pulling her head back into his chest sobbing again.

"Baby" They turned around to see Duncan walking up extending his arms out to her. She walked away from Logan and threw her small frame into Duncan's waiting embrace. He pulled her hair out of her face and kissed her hair, rocking her slightly the way you would comfort a child. And the way she felt so small, fragile, she resembled a child. "I am so sorry baby" he cooed into her hair.

She looked up at him confused, until it dawned on her. She looked back at Logan and gave him an apologetic smile. "I am sorry I accused you Logan" she said softly.

"Its okay, I'm used to it" he said faintly knowing they would not understand what he meant by it. She just nodded her head taking in his forgiveness before turning back to Duncan.

"What do we do now?" she asked still clutching onto his like a life line.

"I don't know, but I just couldn't keep doing it… I love you too much to not be with you" he said giving her a kiss.

"This is doomed from the beginning, you do know that don't you" she said avoiding his gaze.

"Baby don't say that, we will get through this, they will understand eventually" he said trying to comfort her. It must have been working because she stopped crying and just looked into his eyes, like they would hold all the answers.

"Common you guys, school waits…..and we need to show off the new couple." Logan piped, "The only way to get through anything is to face the challenges head on." He said placing his hands on their shoulders and leading them to school.

"Why are you so happy about us, I mean aren't you mad we have been lying to you" Cat asked confused, she thought the immediate response from people would be anger, this she was not expecting.

"Lets just say I have learned that if you love something enough, no matter what happens you need to do whatever you can to keep it" he said thinking about his other life, and how he now has his Veronica back.

They walked toward the school and could already hear the whispers and rumors circulating around to each person they walked past. Veronica walked up and joined hands with Logan; she then looked at her brother and gave a encouraging smile.

"You're not mad?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, I love Meg and Dick….but….I don't know you two together just looks right" she said. "I mean you look happier together now then I think I have seen you in the past year" she added snuggling closer to Logan as she spoke.

They just nodded and smiled, "Thank you guys" Cat said as they walked away to their classes. Logan and Veronica stopped by her locker and Logan had a smile on his face.

"What?" she asked

"When did you become the romance guru?" he asked with a chuckle.

"When I learned what true happiness feels like" she said giving him a long kiss. "When I met you" she giggled repeating the action. He pulled her closer deepening the kiss.

The knot in his stomach magically disappeared, now all that came next was the rest of the schools reaction.


	6. Chapter 6

They walked into history class trying to ignore the stares and whispers, as the rest of the students were filled in on the events of the morning. Meg had gone home sick, or at least that is what the note said to Mr. Wu.

Dick watched as Duncan and Cat took seats, Cat decided since the whole ordeal was still fresh that it would be better to not flaunt their relationship. She logically took the seat in the front right hand corner of the class away from Duncan and Dick.

Logan watched the whole exchange before leaning in to try and console his friend, "I know it is hard but would you rather had been kept in the dark, and continue a relationship with someone who wasn't in love with you?" he asked trying to convince Dick this was all for the best. However he seemed reluctant to forgive and forget so easily, I mean who could blame him the love of his life was cheating on him with one of his best friends.

"Shut the fuck up!" he cursed turning his head away from him.

Logan retreated back into his seat, he didn't want to push it and decided to let him come to terms on his own. The class was a bore except for the continued gossip surrounding them; I guess the students of Neptune high believe that class is so not as important as the scandal.

Soon it was time for lunch, the time where all truths, lies, and drama comes out to play. Logan and Veronica took their usual seat at the 09er table with the others, dick came to join them his head hung low and an 'I don't wan to talk about it' scowl plastered on his face.

After a couple of minutes Duncan and Cat made it through the double doors of the school and into the quad, awaiting the torture they were sure to endure. Her eyes were puffy and pink, she had been crying again, which probably is the reason it took so long for them to come out.

He grabbed her hand and placed his hand on the small of her back protectively leading them to a small table under a tree on the far side of the quad. She glanced at the 09er table and caught Dick's glare before turning back around. Her shoulders moving up and down, she was crying. Duncan pulled her close to him and she jerked away jumping up from the table and running back into the building. Dick went in after her and everyone looked on watching the door slam shut behind his retreating figure.

Duncan got up from his seat to get her when he felt Beavers hand on his shoulder pulling him back down. "Let them figure this out themselves, you owe him that much" he sneered before walking off. He surrendered sitting back down and looking at his food.

"I loved you" he yelled slamming his fist in the locker, she was backed against them sobbing.

"Dick you didn't love me, you loved what you felt around me." She said trying to make since of what her mind had been telling her for so long. "You haven't been in love with me for a long time now, we lost something after a while…but we stayed together…because…..because it was safe and normal" she sputtered trying to make as much sense as possible.

"I know you love someone else, I can feel it" she said looking into his eyes for any sign of recognition.

"Unlike you I don't cheat" he spat looking down the hall.

"I know it was wrong, I should have never let it happen while we were together….i just I was confused I felt something for him I never felt for you and I didn't know what it was. I thought if I left you and things didn't work out with me and him that I would have given up my security, my safety" she said looking at him again. "Do you? Do you love someone else?"

"I don't know….but I am not going to just run after it, I don't stab the person I am with in the back due to a feeling."

"And being with that person everyday, and pretending that you love them…that isn't hurting them?" she asked getting a little frustrated.

"I don't like this" he said relenting to the truth.

"I am not asking you to, but I am asking you to try and understand" she pleaded.

He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. And whispered a goodbye into her hair.

"So is she pretty?" she asked with a laugh. He smiled as he walked her back to the doors.

Duncan walked up the two and waited, Dick looked up at him and everyone held their breath waiting for the flurry of fists the was sure to happen.

Instead Dick looked down then back up at Duncan "Your lucky I don't kick your ass." He said with a huff, before calming a bit "You fucking hurt her and so help me I will kill you" he said pointing at Duncan.

"I will give you the knife man." He said with a slight smile.

Dick returned a small trace of a smile before returning to the table, the two looked hesitant before reaching the table and sitting down when no one seemed to object.

"So dick any lucky girls got your eye?" Logan dared try to lighten the mood.

"Well Luke's mom is one sweet piece of ass" he said with a smirk.

Everyone laughed as they began bantering back and forth about Dick hooking up with peoples moms. That's right guys are easy, a little violence some threats and a couple of jokes and all is forgiven however girls are different.

Veronica takes Logan's hand and squeezes tightly, he leans in and whispers in her ear "Don't ever worry, I wouldn't dream leaving you" he said and she nodded in agreement.

After school Veronica walked up to Cat in the hall, "What are you going to do about Meg?" she asked.

"I am not sure" she replied. "I don't know what to do, I mean it was a miracle that things are working out with Dick I mean I knew that he didn't care for me as much as he said he did but I really think Meg was in love with Duncan" she said closing her locker.

"You want me to talk to her?" Veronica asked.

"I don't want you to have to get all mixed up in this" she said.

"I want to help" Veronica added and Cat nodded as they walked out the parking lot.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi Mrs. Manning is Meg home?" she asked sweetly.

"Why yes sweetheart she is in her room, she is not feeling too well though." Meg's mother said a little worried.

"I will go check on her" Veronica added walking up the stairs, knocking softly on Meg's door. It was covered in butterfly stickers, and a sign with her name on it.

"Come in" she heard a faint voice call from inside, she walked through the door to see meg laying on her bed. Her makeup had long since been rubbed off by the mix of tears and Kleenex. She was in her pajamas, and was propped up on the back of her headboard.

Veronica took a seat next to her on the bed, hoping to try and comfort her. There was a mix of emotions running through Veronica; these were the lives of some of her closest friends. Although she has knew Meg longer then Cat they had become really close.

"Well I guess you're here to try and get me to forgive the conniving little bitch" she snapped.

"No, I am here to comfort my friend who is in need" she said with a small smile. "Then I will try to get you to forgive the bitch" she joked.

"You forgot conniving" she said plainly.

"I was waiting for you to say it" she joked again, life could always be fixed with a joke, or at least that is how it should work.

"How could they do this to me?" Meg asked as she started crying again. She leaned in and Veronica took her into her arms. She got up on the bed more and Meg pulled her head into Veronicas lap, as a reflex Veronica began petting back the hair on her head in a soothing fashion.

"I don't think they meant to do it to you" she said trying to convince her friend and herself.

"Are you condoning what they did?" her friend asked astonished.

"No, of course not…..I am just saying I don't think they were plotting against you" she said.

"It still hurts the same." She said in a small voice.

"I know, but Meg can you think of any reason that Duncan would do this?" Veronica asked trying to lead Meg into her own realization.

"Because he is a horny boy, and she is a slut" she said getting out all her anger.

"Okay we both know that is not true" she said trying to get Meg to think.

"Well I don't know….I guess Duncan and I have been kind of stale and fighting a lot lately, but that doesn't mean he has to jump into the arms of my friend." She said.

"Well one way or anther it happened, and you are going to have to get out of your PJ's and face the world." Veronica said.

"I don't think I can" she admitted.

"Yes you can, you will get up, dress in you sexiest outfit, sashay into that school, and have half the male population asking you out" she teased.

"I don't know" she said hesitantly.

"Hey, we will have Lilly come down and she will set you all up, hair, makeup, clothes, before long you will be all like 'Duncan who'" she said with a smile.

Meg got up from her seat and looked at her friend as if trying to absorb some of her courage and strength.

"Okay Mars, we will do it your way but if I don't get any guys I am going straight back to bed, in my PJ's and a gallon of Mocha Carmel Chocolate ice cream" she teased and for the first time all day smiled.

The next few weeks were strange, with awkward silences at the lunch table and partial hesitations from the school on how to approach the new relationships. But soon things started working themselves out, Dick met some new girl named Pam, she was tender and sweet, with just the right splash of naughtiness.

While Meg started dating Casey she had never realized how different he was from the rest of the 09ers. He was mostly always the designated driver at parties, and he had a great relationship with his grandmother. If anyone was going to try and get Meg to love again, no one could have thought of a better match for her.

Duncan and Cat broke the news to Matt; he took it kind of hard that he wasn't going to be seeing Dick too much anymore. But was surprised when a couple days later Dick was at the door with Pam and they all went to the beach.

Veronica and Logan were getting even closer then before, the light of seeing so many broken hearts made them realize how precious they relationship, their love really was.

Veronica was chopping up Veggies in the kitchen while Logan was making some Marinara sauce for the spaghetti. They decided to have their friends over for dinner but instead of the usual pizza and stale chips they decided to have something a little nicer.

"Taste this" Logan said putting the wooden spoon up to Veronica's lips.

"It needs more salt" she said going back to her Veggie platter.

"You're cutting those too small" Logan said looking over at Veronica's poor chopping ability.

"I am not" she snapped cutting another carrot.

"See look that is too small" he laughed.

"Okay are you really going to piss off the person holding the knife?" She teased.

"You wouldn't do anything" he smirked.

"O why is that?" she asked.

"Because you would miss me too much" he joked lacing his hands around her waist and kissing the back of her neck.

"Awe you guys are like an old married couple." Cooed Meg as she walked into the kitchen to check up on the two chefs.

"So how are you and Casey?" Veronica asked taking a carrot nub and plopping it into her mouth.

"Good, I thought things would be weird, like it would turn out to be some rebound relationship but I don't know, I am really comfortable with him" she admitted stealing a carrot from the silver platter.

"Hey Veronica?" she asked.

"Huh"

"Why are these carrot stick so small?" she asked with a giggle.

They heard Logan let out a huge laugh behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

**I wont go on with out 3 reviews! HaHaHa, that is if anyone even likes this story. This chapter is rated NC- 17 for some LoVe lovin.**

"This is so not funny" Logan yelled as he was buck naked in the middle of his lawn.

"When are you going to learn that truth or dare is not always the best game to play at a party full of drunk teenagers?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

The rest of the partiers where laughing hysterically behind her, the dare had been simple Logan must run around his backyard naked. However the sprinkler turning on was the perfect bonus.

He got back to the screen door where Veronica was standing towel extended and eyes focusing solidly on his face. Logan smiled knowing full well that she had peeked while he was in the back, her cheeks were flushed a light pink. She wrapped the towel around his waist and walked back into the living room where everyone had settled into the usual circle.

Two bottle of Vodka and a bag of potato chips gracing the center, while each person held onto their awaiting shot glasses. It was the last dare of the night and they were looking forward to a night of blissful drunkenness.

"So what's next, a little 'I've never' or maybe some 'spin the bottle'" Veronica teased Logan for his choice in activities for the night.

He walked back into the room in a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt slipping in behind her attacking her neck with kisses. "No I was hoping we could try a couple rounds of '7 minutes in heaven'" he joked kissing her pulse point causing her to sigh.

"So are we going to start drinking or what?" Wallace asked a little annoyed.

"Fennel are you trying to get me drunk?" Jackie asked with mocked shock. She was new to the school and already had a way of getting onto Veronica's nerves, but she held her tongue and let it go, knowing perfectly well that Wallace needed someone for himself.

"Now why would I go and do something like that?" he asked innocently slipping an arm around her shoulders.

"Because you're a guy" she said with a smile and a roll of the eyes, getting a giggle from all the girls.

"Well I say we drink then… To being a guy" Logan yelled while downing a shot. As the rest of the guys did the same, making the girls go into a fit of gagging noises.

The night had gone on as usual the same drunken chatter, and mindless banter. Of course everyone would remember it differently in the morning and at school on Monday. It was the perfect night as they said their goodbyes and piled into their SUV's equipped with sober drivers. All that was left was a mess, and couple.

Veronica snuggled up to Logan on the couch, they were finishing the movie everyone decided to skip out on and Logan was having a blast watching Veronica mouth out the words.

"Veronica you got to stop being the dude" he joked and she laughed.

"did you have a fun party?" she asked.

"I had a great party" he said bending in kissing her, she returned it as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her onto his lap.

"What are you doing?" she asked in between kisses.

"Having some fun, you wanna join?" he winked and she giggled as he moved back to kissing her neck. What was it about that certain part of her that he couldn't get enough of, was it the way it made her gasp and moan, or was it the sweet smell of her strawberry perfume that seemed to linger on that spot. Whatever the reason he couldn't stay away from it. Her breathing had labored and she began grinding on his lap, trying desperately to relieve the pressure building between her legs.

He picked her up and moved her back onto the couch before standing up and pulling out his hand for her to take. She grabbed it and was flung back into his arms while their mouths collided once again for a passionate embrace. He grabbed her ass pulling her up further into his arms and like routine her legs wrapped around his waist.

He began walking them into his bedroom making sure not to knock into anything. He plopped her down on the bed and she bounced, the movement causing her to giggle again. He loved the sounds she made, the purring, the groans, the sighs, and most importantly the giggles.

He crawled up the bed covering her body with his own, starting his exploration with his hands while his mouth attacked hers. His hands slipping down her sides and along her stomach reaching underneath to the soft skin.

"That tickles" she laughed her muscles clenching where his fingertips grazed.

He pulled the shirt up over her head before flinging it over his shoulder onto the floor. His mouth moved down to the path his hands had set on previously. Her giggles turning into hearty moans placing her hands in his hair.

He moved his hands up and down slowly rubbing her all over and she could feel his hands tug at he top of her shorts. Slowly moving them off her hips and down her thighs. She lifted herself up and pulled them off and bent down to unbuckle his belt and undo the zipper now pulling off his pants. She laid on top of him now, rubbing her body against his, being sure to graze her nipple across his built chest. His hands moving their way up her legs and grabbing at her ass while rolling her over, so that he was on top.

He bent down to her ear and whispered "are you sure this is what you want to do this, I want you be comfortable" she nodded in approval and she felt him reach behind himself and grab one of the condoms he had in his bedside drawer. Soon the silky thong was discarded from her hips and was lying on the growing pile of clothes next to the bed, his boxers joining as well. He looked in her eyes and she felt him slide inside her, moans of pain and pleasure escaped her throat as a tear slid down her cheek. He saw this and stopped and mumbling "are you ok do you need me to stop?"

She looked at the sincerity in his eyes and he could only guess what she was thinking. Even though her was that far gone he was willing to stop for her, he was willing to do anything for her. Instead of speaking she kissed him moving her hip up and allowing him better access. This was not how he imagined having sex with Veronica would be like, he thought it would be overloading, breathtaking, screaming orgasms. But he remembered this is not the same Veronica, was a virgin, and she was all his making her that much more precious. This was making love, he was sure they would have the other kind but for now this was all he wanted.

After their climaxes filled with moaning names and breathless 'I love yous' they laid in each others arms. Her father was out of town after a bail jumper and his mother was on a shoot in Japan. That knowledge and the soft afterglow of the event ceased their bodies, causing them to drift to sleep.


End file.
